


You're At War With Love

by enby0angel



Series: 31 Rare Ships Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst and Fluff, Canon Compliant, Honestly I'm not sure what this is, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Scar Worship, and Tony - Freeform, and gene, and gene/tony in general, do they have a ship name?, i have a lot of feelings about this show, i need sleep y'all, idk man, it's midnight tags are hard, please, possessive thoughts, season 1 AU, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Of all the things Gene expected out of Tony Stark, this was definitely not it.





	You're At War With Love

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* is this fandom alive?
> 
> Good grIEF.
> 
> This, along with Bakugan, is a show that I feel like I should have grown out of by now but c'mon, let's be serious. I'm a nerd, and that's not gonna happen anytime soon. So instead of just crying about it, I wrote a thing about it!  
> ...  
> and then cried about it  
> it's midnight send help
> 
> This is the third fic in my self-administered 31 Rare Pairs challenge! The prompts were "Gene/Tony" and "Scar Worship".
> 
> Thanks to @Ladee_Banana on Ao3 for proofreading for me, and thanks to @/possiblyeggs on tumblr for his art stream that motivated me to finish this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title from "Battle Scars" by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe Fiasco.)

Of all the things Gene expected out of Tony Stark, this was _definitely_ not it.

And yet, here they were, lying together in the comfort of Gene’s bed, Gene wide awake while Tony dozed in his arms. Every time Tony stirred or looked like he was going to wake up, Gene would gently run his hands through the other boy’s hair and he would drift off again.

At first, the signs of trust that Gene was getting from Tony had unnerved him – he had never been on the receiving end of this kind of attention before, and it was strange. Not bad by any means, just strange. It was like wading through a pond, not knowing if the creatures living in it would leave him in peace or turn around and attack him.

It was unnerving, but only until he learned how to manipulate the creatures.

It turns out that manipulation came quite easily to Gene. It was all about finding out what a person valued in another, and using that to your advantage. In the case of Tony Stark, he valued intellect and righteousness, with any reckless or rebellious streaks being bonuses. Tony fit Gene like a glove, and Gene was taking full advantage of that. A part of him scolded him, told him that he should be ashamed of himself, that he shouldn’t take advantage of someone, but he paid that part no heed. Tony was a means to an end, that was all.

And yet…

Over the course of meeting Tony, becoming friends and them something more, Tony had become something _precious_ to Gene. Something he wanted to keep all for himself. His hand curled into the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck at the thought. Tony was _his_ now. Didn’t the fact that they were here, in Gene’s bed in the dead of night, prove it?

Tony stirred again, and Gene forced himself to relax his hold on the boy. He ran his fingers through his hair again, but this time Tony’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up and Gene through his eyelashes.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly, gently squeezing Gene’s waist. “You okay?”

His eyes looked so open, so vulnerable and so innocent in his sleepy state that Gene felt like he couldn’t lie there in silence, he had to give some sort of answer.

“Yeah,” he answered just as quietly, “I’m okay.”

Somehow he knew that Tony didn’t believe him, even though he turned his face into Gene’s neck, kissing his collarbone and running his hand over his chest. Gene’s skin tingled under Tony’s touch, and his hand curled around Tony’s neck again.

“You sure?” Tony murmured, his breath ghosting across Gene’s skin and he repressed a shiver. Tony started kissing towards his neck and he shifted to get better access to kiss in the crook of his neck. Gene would _not_ shudder at the sensation, but he would admit to his breath hitching ever so slightly.

“I’m sure,” Gene insisted.

Tony hummed, moving his weight onto his right arm as his left continued to roam around Gene’s chest, only now it dared move further down towards his waist. “I don’t believe you,” Tony whispered into Gene’s ear.

Tightening his grip on Tony’s hip in a way that made the boy genius shudder, he growled and flipped them over with such speed that it left Tony breathless. He leaned over Tony, enjoying the way it made Tony’s breath stutter and his eyes widen. “Allow me to prove it to you,” Gene purred. Before he could get in another word, Tony had grabbed his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Gene loved the way he could so easily gain control over Tony. All it took was the right pressure on his hips and a bite to his neck and the boy practically _melted_ into him, gripping his hair so tight it hurt, but that only served to fuel Gene’s desire to make Tony absolutely helpless below him.

He relished the soft sigh he received when he slowed down, turning bites to soft kisses and rough grips to soft touches. He gently kissed Tony’s lips, then kissed down his neck as Tony rolled his head back. He grinned as Tony sighed his name.

He lingered on Tony’s chest. He ran his fingers over the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, causing a flash of guilt to flare up. After all, Gene was responsible for Tony’s heart failures, Gene is the reason Tony has this in his chest, surrounded by scars. Gene shifted down and leaned down to kiss the reactor once, then each scar he could reach. He didn’t allow himself to linger on the guilt for too long, lest its flare turn into a fire and consume him. Instead he focused on the warmth beneath his fingers and lips, the racing heartbeat, the raised and hollowed scar lines.

If Tony had scars, that meant he was a survivor. He has survived every hardship that he has faced, and he has the scars to prove it. Gene has scars as well, scars that prove his worth – they are both survivors. They _belong_ together.

Tony didn’t like his scars or his glorified pacemaker, that much had been obvious enough when he had finally revealed them to Gene. Gene, not having known about them previously, had only stared. Stared, at what he had done, at what Tony had fought through. Gene had given Tony this, Tony was beating it, and it had brought him back to Gene.

The two of them were a never ending cycle of push and pull, and Gene was sure his desperate attempts to not become addicted to it were failing.

  


He couldn’t tell Tony about how he was the Mandarin, not yet. It wasn’t time. Once he had all five rings, and once he had shown Tony the power he wielded and the reasons behind his actions, Tony would understand. Gene was sure of it. Together, they would rise with the Tong, and Xiang and the Maggia would fall for good.

  


Together, they would rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to get that ~possessive sociopath~ vibe going on. Not that I think Gene is a full-fledged sociopath, I believe that the alien technology fucking with his brain fucked up his brain and gave him some sociopathic tendencies (like how the mask messed Whitney up, and made her slightly psycho, y'know?). Well, no matter how it turned out, it was an interesting writing exercise for these types of characters. I promise I'm only suffering from depression and anxiety, y'all, no sociopathy here.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 <3
> 
> Yell about these two with me at @enby-angel on tumblr if ya want~ <3


End file.
